I Wish I Could Tell Her
by iPwnJoo
Summary: ShinoxHinata. I Wish I Could Tell Her. They were Just Friends Shino loves her best friend Hinata, but can he tell her? Real life. [ex, high shcool and stuff.] RR. Ty loves :]


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Naruto series! If I did, Ino, Hinata and Tenten would be the besterest in the world, Shino wouldn't wear glasses and hide his SMEXY eyes, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kakashi, Yondaime, Kiba/Akamaru would be mine. Kankuro wouldnt wear silly paint. SASUGAY WOULD BE DEAD! OROCHIMARU WOULD STAY SMEXY LIKE A TEEN AND KABUTO WOULDN'T BE EVIL. Temari would back off **MY** Shika-kun and I'll blow her away with her own fan which I would own. **F AS H O**

* * *

I Wish I Could Tell Her

ShinoxHinata

IT'S 7TH GRADE...

My name is Shino. I stared at the girl next to me... She was my so called "best friend"My best friend Hinata... I stared at her... Short, silky blue hair... And I wished she was mine... But she didn't notice me like that... I knew it... After class she walked up to me and asked me for the notes she had missed the day before... And I handed them to her... She said "thanks"... And gave me a kiss on the cheek... I wanted to tell her... I want her to know that I don't want to be "just friends"... I love her but I'm too shy to tell her... And I don't know why...

IT'S JUNIOR YEAR...

My phone rang... On the other end it was her... She was in tears... Mumbling on and on about how Naruto had broken her heart... She asked me to come over because she didn't want to be alone... So I did... As I sat next to her on the sofa... I stared at her soft eyes... Wishing she was mine... After 2 hours... A Princess of Shinobi movie... And 3 bags of chips... She decided to go to sleep... She looked at me.. Said "thanks" and gave me a kiss on the cheek... I wanted to tell her... I want her to know... That I don't want to be "just friends"... I love her but I'm too shy to tell her... And I don't know why...

IT'S SENIOR YEAR...

The day before prom... She walked to my locker... "My date is sick" she said... He's not going to go... Well... I didn't have a date and in 7th grade... We made a promise that if neiter of us had dates... We'd go together just as "best friends"... And so we did...

IT'S PROM NIGHT...

After everything was over with... I was standing at her front door step... I stared at her ... She smiled at me... I wanted her to be mine... But she doesn't think of me like that... And I know it... Then she said "I had the best time... Thanks!"... And she gave me a kiss on the cheek... I wanted to telll her... I wanted her to know that I don't want to be "just friends"... I love her but I'm just too shy... And I don't know why...

IT'S GRADUATION DAY...

A day passed... And then a week... And then a month... Before I could blink... It was graduation day... I watched her... Perfect body... Floated like an angel up on stage to get her diploma... I wanted her to be mine... But she doesn't think of me that way... And I know it... Before everyone went home... She came to me in her smock and hat... And cried as I hugged her... Then she lifted her head from my shoulders and said "you're my best friend"... "Thanks!"... And gave me a kiss on the cheek... I wanted to tell her.. I wanted to know that I wanted to be more than "just friends"... I love her but I'm too shy... And I don't know why...

IT'S A FEW YEARS LATER...

Now I sit in the pews of the church... A church that she is getting married in now... I watched her say "I do" and drive off to her new life... Married to another man... I wanted her to be mine... But she didn't see me like that... And I knew it... But before she drove away... She came to me and said "You came!... Thanks!"... And she kissed me on the cheek... I wanted to tell her... I wantd her to know that I didn't want to be "just friends"... I love her but I'm just too shy... And I don't know ...

YEARS PASSED...

I looked down at the coffin of a girl who used to be my "best friend"... At the service they read a diary entry she had wrote in her high school years... This is what it said... "I stare at him... Wishing he was mine... But he doesn't notice me like that... And I know it... I wanted to tell him... I wanted him to know... That I don't want to be "just friends"... I love him but I'm just too shy... And I don't know why... I wish he would tell me he loved me"... I wish I did too... I thought to myself and I cried...


End file.
